6Alphas Ep1 Before And After
by Lantana75
Summary: It's been five years since the lights flashed at Grand Central Station. Stanton Parish has vanished. Can the team find him before he tries again? Is he planning another attempt? Rated M for some mild sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I only started to watch "Alphas" when my favorite actor, John Pyper-Ferguson, started to guest star on it as Stanton Parish. JPF is so hot and handsome and sexy! I ended up liking the show. I still hope that they do not kill Stanton. I do not believe he is an actual sociopath. He has out-lived everyone he loved and I believe he has locked his heart away from the world. His heart has been broken so many times that he just cannot take it anymore. I feel very sorry for him.

This story is my version of what happens after the Season Two finale that just aired.

Sadly, "Alphas" has been officially cancelled! But people like you and me can keep it alive here!

Now, enjoy my new story!

Five Years After The "Grand Central Station Lights"

"They had seizures," Rosen said as he and his team examined the photographs they had from the station. "Nobody died. Maybe that was indeed Stanton's plan."

"I don't get it," Kat said.

"Kat, flashing lights can cause people to have a seizure," Rosen explained. "Especially if they are already epileptic. That's why they tell epileptics not to play video games. There are two types of seizures, grand mal and petit mal. The grand mal seizure is when you see the shaking and convulsing. Petit mal seizure is when the person simply falls asleep. That's what all these people had."

"Was this Stanton's intent or was he really trying to kill these people?," Harken asked.

"Does it matter?," Cameron asked. "He was gone when we all woke up and we can't find him." He kicked the wall and looked at Rosen. "Why didn't you kill that bastard when you had the chance?"

"Believe me, Cameron," Rosen said. "He's living with the pain, sorrow, and guilt of his actions. We will find him."

"And he's now likely living like a fugitive," Harken pointed out. "He knows that many people are looking for him."

"I don't think he's even in New York anymore," Rosen said. "But I doubt if he will leave the country. We need to use the news media and social media to try to track him down."

"I'll get on the internet," Cameron said as he walked down the hall and into an office.

"Since we have most of Red Flag now, there are not many of Stanton's allies out free anymore," Rosen pointed out to the rest of the team. "We don't have Cornell, Eddie, or Mitchell. We have the rest of them in custody and I think Stanton knows it."

"I think we should go either west or south," Harken suggested. "He might want to get as far from this city as possible. I would think he'd be someplace like Florida, California, Texas, or Hawaii. I think we should focus on those states."

"I would try smaller towns rather than big cities," Rosen agreed. "It's a fact that many fugitives hide in big cities, like Miami or Dallas. Few hide in small towns. So, we start there."

"Well, let's start mapping out these small towns," Rachel said.

"Where's Gary?," Nina asked. "Let's see what he can get for us."

The team got down to work. They were more than determined to find where Stanton was hiding and what he may be planning next.

2


	2. Chapter 2

Stanton woke up comfortable and serene as the sunrise splashed rays of light over the bed he shared with a beautiful woman. Irene was already awake and lying on her side, staring out the window. Stanton turned onto his side, put his arm around her, and pulled her back against his chest. They were both barely dressed.

Irene Cassady and her brother had offered shelter to Stanton when he had shown up in Miami while they were on business. Irene and Horatio Cassady were like him, immortal Alphas. Irene was 191 while Horatio was 197. Irene was also able to read and record dreams and even control other people's dreams through touch. She could also control her own dreams and dream of anything she wished.

Horatio was a real-life firestarter. By concentrating on something, he could set it ablaze or melt it.

Horatio and Irene owned their own island almost eleven miles from the coast of Miami. It was like a small village. The island had its own power sources, fresh water sources, and more. They came onto the mainland in Florida to buy clothes, electronics, and other supplies that they needed.

Irene was roughly five feet tall, average build, and had brown eyes and long brown hair. She usually braided her hair in a single braid behind her. She was quite a tomboy and never wore dresses or skirts. She liked jeans and cowboy boots. And she did ride horses, which they did have on the island.

Several friends also lived in homes on the island. Some were Alphas and some were not. Altogether, fourteen people were living here. They had their own rules and were out of jurisdiction of anyone. They were under no country's laws. Any country that has coastlines has jurisdiction only up to five miles from the land. The island, called Jupiter Island, was eleven miles from the United States and fourteen miles from Cuba and nowhere near anyone else.

The small "village" consisted of twelve houses and a guest-house, roads paved with cobblestones, and lots of landscaping. The main means of transportation were golf carts, gators, and bicycles.

No matter what Rosen's ranking with the US government was, he could do nothing now to obtain Stanton into his custody. Irene and her brother were aware of the situation. Irene had read Stanton's dreams and knew that he was remorseful for the death of Danielle.

Rosen often felt that Stanton ended up the way he did because he felt so lonely and out of place. At 200 years old, Stanton had out-lived everyone he ever loved and cared about, including at least one granddaughter that he knew of. Watching everyone else grow old and die while he stayed the same must be very lonely. Stanton had once told him, "I have my memories." Yet, Rosen was sure that Stanton was only putting up a front. He was ready to offer Stanton leniency for the murder of Danielle. He didn't know how good that would do anyone. How do you lock up for a life a man that could live several thousand years?

Irene sighed as Stanton ran his hand over her body. He had long fingers and Irene liked them. She wanted to stay here with him forever, which could be a few thousand years for her also.

Horatio exited his own home. "OK, people, we all have things to do now," he told the people he did see. "Is Irene still not up yet?"

"I haven't seen her much since that guy moved in with her," Alexa replied as she walked by. "They're likely getting it on in there." She kissed the back of her hand as she spoke in a high voice, "Oh, Stanton, you're so damn cute. Oh, my man." She kissed her hand again.

"Funny," Horatio said. "I don't see why I let him stay here."

"You've been looking for another like you," Alexa said as she walked backward to see Horatio. "You find him and Irene likes him. Next time, see if you can find a woman like you."

Horatio sighed.

"And your sister is quite happy," Alexa reminded him. "Don't take that from her. If you kick him out of here, that's what will happen."

Horatio said nothing else. He walked on towards Irene's home and pounded on the door. "Irene, come on," he called. "We need you."

Irene sat up. She picked up her phone and texted to Horatio that she would be downstairs in a few moments. She sighed and got out of bed and put on her robe.

Downstairs, Horatio waited on the porch until Irene showed up.

"What do you want?," Irene asked. "There were no plans for me for the day. Or are you just trying to keep me away from Stanton?"

"I still don't trust him completely," Horatio admitted. "I know he's been here for three years now and that should be enough. But why won't he leave the island at all? Is he hiding something?"

"He's lonely, like you and me," Irene replied. "The three of us will out-live everyone else. It's hard to keep up a relationship, friendly or otherwise, knowing that."

"Yeah, I guess," Horatio agreed. "But I wish he would tell me more."

"I won't violate his trust," Irene said. "I have things to do." She walked away. Horatio sat on the top step and looked around. "I just want to know what he's hiding," he said to himself.

Nina and Kat walked quickly into Rosen's office. "I think we may have a strong possibility here," Nina said as she laid out a map. "I started to think about some things. We all know that Stanton has never learned to drive, so he could not be driving anywhere. He surely would never try to hitch-hike. That draws attention and is illegal in some states. So, he would be picked up. So, I started checking out train routes and bus routes. I found out that a man matching Stanton's description arrived in Miami on an Amtrak train. He left the city very quickly. Now, there are many small towns and residential areas in the area. And, off the coast, there are lots of privately owned islands. A man of Stanton's wealth could easily buy one of these islands. Some of the islands are far enough away from the mainland that they are clear of any American jurisdiction and some are also far enough away from the Bahamas, Cuba, and any other country to have no jurisdiction. They're perfect places for a man like him to hide. However, he would have to come onto the mainland for certain things."

Rosen thought. "See who owns all islands within fifty miles of Miami and the rest of southern Florida," he said. "We'll all leave for Miami first thing tomorrow morning."

Nina nodded. "I'll get to work right now," she said. She grabbed the map and left the office.

3


	3. Chapter 3

Miami was alive with activity. The team walked through the airport to the SUV that was waiting for them. Harken drove to the hotel that the group had reserved while they searched for Stanton. Rosen was really hoping that Nina was right. Once the team settled into their rooms at the hotel and then met in the cafeteria.

As the group had drinks, Nina told them what she had found.

"I didn't find anything owned under Stanton Parish or his original real name of Jacob Dunham," Nina said. "I found one island owned by a man named Horatio Cassady and his sister Irene Cassady. The island is like a small village and they have several friends who live there also. From what I gather, the island is far enough from any mainland that they are under no laws of any country, including ours. So, if he is there, we have no legal recourse to apprehend him or move him."

"Then what do we do if he is there?," Kat asked.

"I don't know," Rosen replied. "Maybe we can talk to the siblings who own the island and tell them what kind of man he is. They surely saw the news about the lights."

At the docks, Rosen asked around until he found a man who knew the people of Jupiter Island.

"They named it Jupiter almost as a joke," the man told the team. "They can honestly say that they live on Jupiter. They're good people, been there over twenty years."

"Do they have anyone new there?," Rosen asked. "Specifically a man?"

"Yeah, there's some new guy there," the man replied. "It was either Stanley or Stanton. Tall, well-dressed, longish dark-blonde hair, and a beard. He's been there almost a year and a half now. He seldom comes back to the mainland."

"Is this him?," Rosen asked as he handed a photo to the man.

"Yeah, that's him," the man said. "He's Irene's boyfriend now. Those two are inseparable."

That was not something Rosen wanted to hear. This meant that he would now be breaking the heart of an innocent woman. He did not want to do that, but he knew that Stanton had to face justice for his actions.

"Do you take people to their island?," Rosen asked. "Or do they just come here from time-to-time?"

"We call them and they either approve or disapprove," the man explained. "To be honest, they usually disapprove. They like to keep it private over there."

"Would you call them, please?," Rosen requested. "Tell them that Dr. Lee Rosen would like to speak to the owners of the island. It is very important."

The man picked up the satellite phone and dialed. Rosen and the team waited a few yards away, unable to hear. After a moment, the man returned.

"They said I can take two of you," the man said.

"Nina, you come with me," Rosen said. "The rest of you will have to wait here."

The island was beautiful. Rosen liked it. Horatio was at the dock to greet him when he and Nina stepped off the boat. Rosen introduced himself and Nina to Horatio and the two men shook hands.

"I understand this is important," Horatio said. "What brings you here to Jupiter?"

"I'm here about one of your new residents," Rosen said. "I understand that this man has recently moved here." He handed the photo to Horatio.

"That's Stanton," Horatio said. "He's my sister's new man. He lives in her home with her. They are crazy for each other."

"Do you know what kind of man this is?," Rosen asked.

"Actually, we do," Horatio said. "We know he was behind the lights at the station a few years ago. We know that he killed a young woman named Danielle. We know his life story, in fact." He looked at Rosen and sighed. "I know who you are," he said. "You went on national television and told the world about us Alphas."

"Us?," Rosen asked.

"Irene and I are among them," Horatio said. "We're the same as Stanton, advanced healing capabilities. I am 197 years old and Irene is 191 years old. Irene can read and record dreams and she can even control what people dream. She has done that on Stanton when he sleeps and she knows what's happened with him."

"He needs to be turned in so he can face justice," Rosen said.

"Justice or revenge?," Irene asked as she walked towards the three people. She stopped and stared at Rosen. "I know your intense hatred of Stanton and I know what happened at the station. I know about the discussion on whether or not to let him live."

"He killed my daughter, ma'am," Rosen said.

"And he has been remorseful for it," Irene replied. "I am very sorry for her death. And he is, too."

"Then let me take him in," Rosen asked. "He will not be harmed."

"I'm not turning over the man I love," Irene said. She looked at her brother. "Please, Horatio, don't do it. I will never forgive you."

Horatio sighed. "You heard the lady," he told Rosen. "Stanton stays with us as long as he wants. Go home."

Rosen looked past the siblings. He could see Stanton in the distance, standing near the far docks and ignoring everything around him.

"Look, Dr. Rosen, Irene and I have out-lived everyone we ever loved," Horatio said. "That's why neither of us ever re-married after our spouses died. We knew we would stay the same and everyone around us would keep dying. We both hoped that there were others like us out there somewhere. She was thrilled to find Stanton and even happier when they fell in love with each other. If I send him away, she will never forgive me. And, what's worse, she will never be happy again. I just hope that there's a lovely woman like us that will love me."

Rosen sighed. "I know it must be tough for all of you," he said. "That includes Stanton. He made an excuse to me once that he was fine because he had his memories. But, I always knew that he was indeed lonely and frustrated."

"That has changed since he's been here," Horatio said. "He's becoming a new man. He's been involved in our assistance to the homeless on the mainland. When they're too tired to come to our shelter, he takes the food to them."

"He has a guilty conscience," Rosen replied.

"In these times, any conscience at all is a good thing," Horatio said as he crossed his arms. "We're not turning him over to you." He looked over at Irene and Stanton in the distance. "Besides, Irene would never forgive me if I turned that man over to you people. She thinks you want more than justice. She thinks you want revenge. And there is a difference between those two words."

"No, I want justice," Rosen said.

"Our father was a religious man," Horatio said. "He once told us something. There's no greater revenge than forgiveness. He said that forgiving somebody is something you do more for yourself than the other person. Maybe you should try it."

Stanton approached the group. "Hello, Lee," he said, so calmly. He looked at Horatio. "Let me talk to him, Horatio," he said. "I'll be only a few minutes." He looked at Irene. "It will be OK, Irene," he promised with a smile. "Don't worry."

Irene was not so sure. She thought for a moment and then nodded at him. "I trust you," she said.

Rosen and Stanton walked away several yards. Irene watched from a distance, unable to hear what they were saying. She was still a bit worried, knowing the history between Stanton and Rosen.

"Lee, I understand why you're concerned," Stanton said. "But who you knew before is no longer there. I have a new life here."

"I understand that you have moved in with the woman who co-owns this island," Rosen said. "And that you're actually involved with some charity work here with these people."

"Yes, some," Stanton replied. "I don't leave the island much. And I know that you know why."

"This place must be your dream home now," Rosen said. "You're out of anyone's jurisdiction. You're untouchable."

"To some extent," Stanton replied. "Horatio evicted a couple recently for stealing from the others. He will do that if he sees it necessary. He still doesn't know about me yet."

"I would definitely agree with that," Rosen said. "You're not going to hurt anyone, I hope."

"No," Stanton said. "I care about Irene too much. And she has taught me a lot. I should have listened to Danielle, too. What she told me was right; just because I believed it all those years never made it true."

The two men stopped walking and faced one another.

"Do you know what Irene does?," Rosen asked. "And what she has told me?"

"I asked her to once Horatio told me," Stanton said. "You once said you thought I never slept. You were wrong. Irene told me that all dreams have some meaning. So, I asked her to tell me mine. I was having trouble remembering them and never knew what they meant to me. She said that my guilty conscience and sorrow over Danielle's death were causing what I was dreaming."

"Then, let me take you in," Rosen said.

"No, I won't do that," Stanton said. "I've suffered enough and I always will."

"The day Cameron shot you, I was about to kill you," Rosen said. "Do you know what stopped me?" He paused. "I told the others that by allowing you to live, you would have to live with the pain of Danielle's death forever."

"And I do live with it every day," Stanton said as he put his hand over his chest. "That's worse punishment than any prison or execution chamber could ever do to anyone at all."

"Then why won't you turn yourself in?," Rosen asked.

"What could they possibly do?," Stanton asked. "Keep me in prison for a few thousand years? Execute me?"

"I guess not," Rosen replied. "Especially the latter."

"I think you know how to do so," Stanton said. "You almost did it once. What's to stop you from doing it next time? You obviously know how to make sure that I'm defenseless for awhile. You had the perfect opportunity."

Stanton saw Irene in the distance and nodded at her. She walked over to the two men.

"Irene, this is Lee Rosen," Stanton said. "Lee, meet Irene Cassady."

"Hello, Miss Cassady," Rosen said.

"I wanted her right here right now because I wanted her to show you something," Stanton said. He extended his hand to Irene. Rosen did the same. Irene took Stanton's hand in one hand and Rosen's wrist in her other hand. She lowered her head and closed her eyes, as if she were praying. Rosen was shocked. He saw Stanton's recorded dreams from her point of view.

Rosen saw a blurry image of Stanton standing alone in the center of an empty building. A woman, possibly Danielle, walk by him. Stanton reached out and spoke. His words could not be heard, but the lip-sync was obvious. He had spoken Danielle's name. The woman walked on, not hearing him and he touched nothing. Stanton dropped to his knees and slowly vanished. The images of the dream then disappeared in a flash. Rosen gasped.

Irene let go of both men as she opened her eyes. She looked at Rosen, but remained silent.

Horatio wanted Rosen to leave before sunset, afraid he would cause some trouble. Rosen and Nina returned to the boat and boarded.

On the mainland, the team met up at a diner.

"What do we do?," Cameron asked, furious.

"I don't know yet, Cameron," Rosen said. "They're out of Florida's jurisdiction. They're actually out of jurisdiction of any country at all, so we can't call on any help from the authorities. So, we are on our own here and we need to formulate a plan."

"They come back to the mainland from time to time," Harken said. "So we can try to take him then."

"I doubt if he will come back after our visit," Rosen pointed out. "He knows we're here for him now."

"We take one of the residents next time any of them come back to the state to get what they need," Harken said.

"A hostage?," Nina asked. "Is that a good idea?"

"Whatever it takes to taken Stanton down, yes," Cameron said.

Rosen sighed. "As long as nobody gets hurt," he said. "We're not people who go around hurting others, no matter what the reason."

Cameron glared at him. "If you had shot him up at the station, we wouldn't be having this discussion," he barked. "Why didn't you do that when you had the chance? He was totally defenseless."

"I'm not a killer, Cameron," Rosen said. "I would have to live with it the rest of my life. And I couldn't do that. Danielle would not have wanted that either. She believed in justice, not revenge."

"And what you said they told you is ridiculous," Cameron said. "The best revenge is forgiveness. That's a crock."

"It's obviously what they believe," Rosen said. "This is neither a religion nor a cult out there. They're people who just want to be left alone. Horatio said that Irene was the one who met Stanton someplace and brought him to the island with her."

"And they let him stay?," Cameron asked. "Don't they know what he's done?"

"Apparently, they do know," Rosen replied. "Irene is an Alpha who can read and record dreams. She and her brother also possess the same advanced healing capability as Stanton. She is 191 and her brother is 197 now. They've been looking for others like themselves. That led to them allowing Stanton to stay."

"So, they have a small village on the island?," Harken asked.

"Yeah," Rosen replied. "Stanton is living with Irene. I am positive they're sharing a bed, too. You should see those two together. They are completely inseparable."

"You're telling me that he is actually capable of real love?," Cameron asked.

"He's not a sociopath," Rosen said. "I was wrong about that. He tells himself he does what he does for the greater good. I think what Danielle tried to tell him finally got to him."

"What did she tell him?," Nina asked.

"She told him that just because you believe something for a long time doesn't make it true," Rosen replied.

"He still has to pay for what he did," Cameron said as he stood up and shoved his chair. "I'll get him,"

Cameron was running before anyone could do or say anything else at all.

"He's going to do something irrational," Harken said.

"How do we stop him?," Rachel asked.

"I don't know," Rosen replied. "And now we have both him and Stanton to worry about." He pounded his fist on the table. "I don't know what to do," he said as he sighed heavily. "I believe that anyone can indeed change, but I also believe in justice."

"I don't think Parish's change is one-hundred percent," Nina spoke up as she sat back in her chair. "He may have changed some, maybe because of Irene. But is the old Stanton still partially there?"

"Probably right," Harken said. "Has he truly given up on what he was originally trying to do?"

"I do think he has given up on that," Rosen replied. "But I don't know what he plans next. He might truly have changed. Irene showed me his dreams and they're not pleasant. He's obviously broken over Danielle's death. He hasn't forgiven himself." Rosen described the dream.

"So, are we giving up on him?," Kat asked.

"I'm not," Cameron said. "Stanton is paying for what he did." He pounded his fist on the table, stood up, and walked away.

6


	4. Chapter 4

Irene and Melissa stepped off the boat on the docks. They allowed one of the dock workers to tie up the boat and then they walked towards the city.

"Yeah, Melissa, I am worried," Irene was saying. "Dr. Rosen and his team are determined to take him in. But, how do you give a life sentence to a man who may live a few thousand years? How do you execute a man who is almost invincible? A bullet will incapacitate him for awhile, but it won't kill him."

"Do you really believe he feels guilty about what happened to that girl?," Melissa asked. "He was the one who killed her."

"Look, he has out-lived everyone he has ever loved," Irene said. "He may have done it to prevent shock and surprise. We all know how it can be when we're told of the death of a loved one. I think he wanted to spare himself that pain again by being in control of when she died. I don't think he did it out of malicious intent."

"Maybe," Melissa said.

"Look, Melissa, you have no idea what it's like," Irene said. "Horatio, Stanton, and I will stay the same all our lives while everyone around us will grow older and die. We could live for a few thousand years and that can be lonely. Stanton once tried to mask his loneliness by telling Dr. Rosen he was OK as long as he had his memories. But, he lied. I know he did. He's as lonely as Horatio and I are."

"What decides what age you look?," Melissa asked. "I mean, why didn't you stop growing as children or even babies?"

"We grew until our original deaths," Irene explained. "It's then that we'll stay the same. I died when I was 33. Horatio died at 42. Stanton didn't tell me much. He died in the Civil War. From his dreams about it that I saw, I estimate he was around 45 to 50 then. We don't age and we don't die from normal injuries and we seldom get sick. Our hair will grow and we may gain or lose weight. But, we stay the same age all our lives after that original death."

Melissa nodded. "I used to say that I wish I could live forever," she admitted.

"Many people say that," Irene replied. "Believe me, it's not a great thing. Being around other people who will live the same amount of time does help ease the loneliness. But, there's also the fact that you cannot erase the past."

"I do hope you'll miss me when I die in the future," Melissa said.

"Believe me, I will," Irene said.

"So, you don't know that you're like you until you do die and come back?," Melissa asked.

"Yes, that's right," Irene said. "Don't get your hopes up. Very few are like the three of us. Horatio hopes that there is a woman like us out there somewhere."

"I don't know if we would find her, if there is," Melissa said. "After all, you said they don't know they're like that until they actually die."

Irene sighed. "Poor Horatio," she said. "He needs a woman like us. I know it's hard for him to see that I found a man like us. He's jealous and that's a fact."

"I know he is," Melissa said. "You and Stanton are so happy."

"He's really the complete opposite of what Dr. Rosen says he is," Irene replied. "He's not perfect, but he's not evil either."

"Just be careful," Melissa said. "There must be a reason that they're concerned about him. What does Horatio think?"

"Horatio trusts him," Irene replied.

As the two women walked towards the bus stop, they had no idea that they were being followed. Cameron was a few paces behind the women and watching them carefully. The women waited for the bus. Cameron waited a few yards away. He watched the women.

At home, Horatio worked on some solar panels, which were the island's power source during the day. At night, the charged energy kept the power on overnight. Horatio, Shawn, Justin, and Kerry all worked on installing the new panels on the roofs of some of the homes. The panels were replaced periodically because of wear-and-tear. Rain pounded on them and they were exposed in all weather patterns.

As they worked, Melissa hurried to the house and yelled for Horatio to come down. "Hurry! It's about Irene!"

Horatio climbed down the ladder. As he did, Stanton overheard and came walking quickly over to see what happened.

"Irene has been kidnapped," Melissa reported. "It was one of Rosen's people. The younger guy with brown hair. He said that we turn Stanton over, he will let her go. And he said Rosen knows how to kill all three of you."

Horatio looked at Stanton. "What is your significance to these people?," he asked.

"Danielle was Lee's daughter," Stanton replied.

"But Lee is not the type to kill anyone in cold blood," Horatio said.

"Cameron was in love with her," Stanton added. "She was sleeping around already. Cameron and I both knew that."

"Does her father know that?," Kerry asked as he came down the ladder. "He might want to kill Cameron, too."

"Let's stick with the point," Horatio said. He looked at Melissa. "Do you know where he took her?"

"He mentioned an abandoned church in South Beach," Melissa replied. "He said even God can't protect her if we don't turn him over within forty-eight hours."

Horatio sighed. "There is an abandoned church in South Beach," he recalled. "It's really old and falling apart. It was a Baptist church and the congregation bought a better building and moved their services there. The old church never sold and it's still empty, except for some old pews and stuff, maybe an old piano."

"What do we do?," Melissa asked.

"If I turn this man over, Irene would never forgive me," Horatio said as he stared at Stanton with no expression on his face. "So, we need to come up with a plan. We need to figure a way to get her out of there."

"They know how to kill her," Melissa said. "She told me that they almost killed him." She indicated Stanton.

"She's probably restrained," Horatio surmised. Before he could say anything else, his cell-phone rang. The Caller ID showed Irene's name. He answered it. "Irene?"

"No such luck, Horatio," Cameron said. "I want Stanton. I want him now or Irene pays the price. We know how to kill all three of you. If you don't turn him over, I shoot her up with these drugs."

Horatio sighed. "Let me talk to her," he said. "I want to know that you haven't done it yet."

"Why would I do it now?," Cameron asked. "She'll be worthless if I killed her now. But, I will let you talk to her."

After a few seconds, Irene's voice came on. "Horatio, I'm OK right now," she said. "Don't turn Stanton over. This guy won't just kill him, but he'll make Stanton suffer."

"We're coming," Horatio said.

Cameron took the phone back and smirked at Irene. "Listen, Horatio, don't listen to the lady," he warned. "You won't see her again unless you give me Stanton."

Before Horatio could reply, the line went dead. He looked at Stanton. "I really hope she thinks you're worth it," he said.

"Let's get to the mainland," Horatio said. "Melissa, get everyone together. We're all going."

"Right away," Melissa said. She drove away in a gator.

On the mainland, everyone left the boat. Stanton refused to stay behind, though Horatio had asked him to. He knew that Irene would not be happy if she lost Stanton. She would blame Horatio for bringing him along in the first place.

The group found the abandoned church. Horatio peeked in a broken window. He could see Irene sitting on the floor, hands and legs bound and blindfolded and gagged. She was struggling to free herself, but was not successful in even loosening it a little.

"She's there," Horatio told the others. "The guy is armed and waiting."

"His name is Cameron Hicks," Stanton told him. "He's a hot-head and impulsive. He can be a real problem."

"As in he will shoot first and ask questions later?," Justin asked.

"Yes," Stanton replied.

Horatio sighed. He looked into the building again. What could he do? He and Stanton had nothing to worry about. The others were not at all invincible. They get shot, they would die. Horatio did not want to get any of his friends hurt.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?," Horatio asked himself. "What can I do?"

3


	5. Chapter 5

A dark and cloudy night produced a light rain. Irene was still on the floor, bound and immobilized, as she was leaning back against a wall. She was tired and had ceased struggling against the ropes and zip-ties that held her.

A loud noise attracted Cameron. He walked to the front of the church and peeked out. He was grabbed and pulled to the ground. Horatio, Justin, and Shawn held him down.

Inside, Irene heard the commotion and was not sure what was happening. She felt a hand on her arm. She was then aware that she was being freed. Once the blindfold was gone, she saw Stanton and Melissa were with her. Once her arms were free, she threw her arms around Stanton. He hugged her back and stroked her hair.

"Let's get you home," Stanton said. "Come on." He stood up and gently pulled Irene to her feet.

In front of the church, Horatio had Cameron's gun and was pointing it at him. "You're wasting your time on this quest for revenge," Horatio said. "It's time to grow up and let it go."

Cameron, who was sitting on the ground, looked up as Irene, Stanton, and Melissa walked out of the building.

"Let's take him with us," Irene said. "Let him see what it's like to be held against your will and wondering what's gonna happen. Let him see what it's like to have time stand still."

"Let's do it," Kerry smiled as he kicked Cameron onto the ground, face-down.

Cameron was bound, tied, blindfolded, and gagged. He was then placed into the van that the group kept on the mainland when they needed it.

On the island, Cameron was placed in the guest-house. All the curtains and blinds were drawn. All the lights were turned on. Justin got a stereo and turned on a rock and pop station and blasted the volume.

"This will keep him from sleeping," Justin smiled.

"Why not just waterboard him or something?," Alexa asked. "He might tell us what they have planned next."

"That won't work," Irene said. "If you torture a person long enough, they will tell you anything at all to make it stop. He could tell us he was the second gunman on the grassy knoll or that he started the Great Chicago Fire or that he was the first man on the moon. That does not mean it's true."

"No, we'll just keep him here like this," Horatio said. "Let's see how Dr. Rosen reacts when he doesn't get his man back."

Everyone left the guest-house. Horatio locked the door behind him.

Everyone went their separate ways into their homes.

In bed that night, Irene and Stanton were snuggled together, barely dressed, and content. Stanton put his arm around Irene and then started to run his hand over her. He got over her and they started to kiss passionately. Stanton lowered himself over her and she relaxed and allowed him to make his move. She closed her eyes as they both enjoyed what they were doing. Irene held him close. His shoulder-length hair tickled her face, which she enjoyed. She held him close as she enjoyed their love-making.

Irene knew she could never live without this man.

2


	6. Chapter 6

"Lee! Open the door!"

Rachel and Nina stood right outside Rosen's hotel room and pounded on the door. Other people were complaining, but they refused to stop until the door was answered. Rosen showed up.

"Do you know what time it is?," he asked sleepily.

"Cameron never came back," Rachel said. "We don't know where he is or what's happening."

"Don't tell me he went after Stanton alone," Rosen said. "Damn it."

"What do you want to do?," Nina asked.

In pajamas and a house-robe, Rosen asked the women to wake the others while he dressed.

Thirty minutes later, everyone was gathered in the lobby. "We can't get help from the authorities because the island is too far from the coast to be under this jurisdiction," Rosen explained. "That could be why they chose that island in the first place."

"Let's go to the docks and see if one of the Cassady siblings will talk to us," Harken said. "Maybe we can negotiate."

On the island, Irene woke up. She looked at Stanton, who was still sound asleep. She gently kissed his head and carefully got out of bed, not wanting to wake him up. She placed one hand on his face for a moment. Scenes from his dream flashed briefly in her head. He was not having a great dream. Irene shook her head and sighed.

Irene went into the bathroom, threw some sweat-clothes on, and then put on her shoes. She got a flashlight and left her home. Stanton never even stirred.

Irene walked to the guest-house, where Cameron was obviously stressed and exhausted. The CD player automatically re-played the CD again and again. Irene shut the music off and knelt in front of Cameron. She removed the blindfold.

"Look at me," Irene ordered. "I want you to take in every word I am about to tell you. This is extremely important."

Cameron stared at her. What was she going to do?

"Are you listening?," Irene asked.

Cameron nodded.

"You've found by now that we will protect Stanton at all costs," Irene said. "This is your warning. As far as you and your team is concerned, he no longer exists. He's not the same man he was before. Red Flag is disbanded and they've all gone their separate ways. You have a new and serious concern. A former member of Red Flag, Cornell Scipio, has begun to pick up where Stanton left off. However, he is not looking to make a better world, which was what Stanton believed he was doing. He now knows that was not so, mostly thanks to Danielle. He finally got what she was trying to tell him. Cornell, on the other hand, is only doing what he is doing to get what he wants: power. He has recruited many former Red Flag members and many new people, including regular people. He is a million times more dangerous than Stanton could even have dreamed of being on his best day. So, when we release you tomorrow, you go to your boss, Rosen, and get the team focused on Cornell and forget Stanton ever even existed. Do you understand what I have told you here now?"

Cameron slowly nodded.

"Will you do as I have just asked?," Irene asked.

Cameron sighed and then nodded slowly.

"That's all I ask," Irene said. "We're not going to hurt you. We're not that kind of people. We're going to let you walk out of here. We only wanted to teach you a lesson."

Irene placed the blindfold back onto Cameron and turned the CD player back on. She looked at Cameron as he reacted to the loud music with complete disappointment. He was so tired.

Irene left the house and locked the door.

2


	7. Chapter 7

Rosen and his team stood near the docks as the morning sun glared down on everyone. They watched as the Cassady siblings' boat came into the docks. Irene, Horatio, Kerry, and Justin got out of the boat and then helped Cameron out. Cameron's hands were still bound as he walked, escorted, to the team.

"Stay away from our island," Horatio instructed as he shoved Cameron towards the team. "Cameron has something he needs to talk to all of you about," Irene told the team.

Harken removed the rope from Cameron's wrists.

"We've already informed the dock keepers that you and your team are no longer welcome on Jupiter," Horatio said. "So, don't even bother calling for permission."

Kerry and Justin started to walk back towards the boat. Horatio glared at the team.

"Come on, Irene," Horatio said as he started to walk away. "Let's go home."

Irene nodded. She followed her brother back to the boat.

"Are you hurt, Cameron?," Rosen asked.

"No, not at all," Cameron replied. "And I do need to tell you all a few things."

The team watched as the boat sailed away from the docks.

Episode Two Coming Soon!

Author's Notes:

1. I gave the turn-around to Stanton for a few reasons. First, I am a big fan of John Pyper-Ferguson ever since he was on "Brisco County Jr" in 1993 to 1994. Second, I never thought the character was a sociopath anyway. If you see the episode "Memory Serves" (which introduced Mitchell), you see him express pain and remorse for the death of Danielle. I also believed that the real reason for Stanton's agenda is the fact that he endured so much after out-living his entire family. Can you imagine that? Although in the episode "Gods and Monsters" he tells Rosen that he had his memories, he must have really truly been lonely and heartbroken.

2. "Alphas" has been officially cancelled. In my stories, Stanton has made a turnaround.

3. I plan more Mitchell in future stories. Sean Astin is also a cutey. JPF is still cuter and hotter, no matter what.

4. JPF also worked with Sean Astin's father. In "Brisco County Jr" John Astin played the role of Professor Wickwire, an inventor. JPF was an outlaw whose plans always backfired. Yet, his character (named Peter Hutter), never killed anyone. He was mainly a thief; robbing banks, trains, and stagecoaches.

5. The actor who plays Cornell Scipio is Elias Toufexis. Video game players may recognize him as Sal in the game "Need for Speed Carbon"!

6. John Pyper-Ferguson is the hottest man alive!

2


End file.
